


i want to feel my stars align again (even if the earth breaks like burnt skin)

by if_in_another_life



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Theories, Background Rayllum, Canon Compliant, Claudia-centric, F/M, Mage Claudia, Post S3, TDP Christmas Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_in_another_life/pseuds/if_in_another_life
Summary: In hindsight, Claudia was dumbfounded at how easily she’d been swayed by Aaravos' words, but could instantly see how Viren had found comfort and power in having the bug constantly present. It was like it’s voice, and it’s presence, were grounding her. Feeding her strength.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	i want to feel my stars align again (even if the earth breaks like burnt skin)

The nights had been the worst. 

Attempting to sleep allowed vivid dreams to pelter her subconscious. The man on the hill with the monumental dragon bearing down on him. The tower, floating hundreds of thousands of miles off the ground, so high up that not even the highest-flying of dragons nor Skywing elves would ever come remotely close to seeing it. The strange cube, with six strikingly familiar symbols on it, each glowing a different colour. That  _ wretched _ Moonshadow murderess, curled up, warm and cosy, in Callum's arms.  _ Her  _ Callum. Her treacherous brother laughing, sparring and playing with  _ dragons  _ and  _ elves  _ and Ezran. As if he hadn't willingly stabbed their father just over a week previous. Acting as if the past month of their lives just  _ hadn't  _ happened.

That was when the jealousy, loneliness and fear crept in. Jealous of the elf. Of her brother, happy and healthy whilst she was left to fear for her life in this cave, praying her father held onto the magic she had flooded his body with.

All these emotions tumbled around her body, mixing in with the numbing coldness she felt, the muscle throbbing fatigue, and the brain curdling guilt, causing an obscure sensation that left her short of breath.

The selfish part of Claudia wished she’d never listened to her father’s not-so-little bug pal. She would  _ not  _ have been feeling like this if she hadn’t had to… hadn't  _ listened  _ to what the creature had urged her to do.

But then she'd truly be alone, with no family or friends to turn to.

Her gaze subconsciously slipped to the outline of the boot she could just about see poking out from one of the rocks in the cave they were residing in until Viren had recovered.

Bile rose in her throat as she momentarily glimpsed the moment she’d watched the life drain from the soldier's eyes. Her limbs ached once more as the memory of the magic flowing through her resurfaced, as it frequently had over the past week and a bit.

“ _ There are no synonyms for cinnamon… _ ” She whispered through a shaky sob, taking in a massive breath in between each word. “ _ There are no synonyms for cinnamon… _ ”

Claudia repeated the mantra over and over again until she felt the acidic feeling in her chest sink away, and her breathing was much steadier. To prevent lingering on the thoughts and memories any longer, she turned her gaze to the pulsating cocoon that contained Sources knows what.

Aaravos had not decided to tell her.

The memories flooded her vision before she could even begin to attempt to prevent them.

The bug had survived the fall. Her father had not.

Tears stung at Claudia’s eyes the moment she had found her father’s body. After hours waiting at their agreed rendezvous point, she had been overwhelmed with worry and gone looking for him. A feral scream had escaped her throat as she had clung to his torso before she felt a spine-tingling presence circling her.

**_“Fear not child… We can fix this,_ ** **”** the bug had crooned, it’s bizarre eyes had been fixed on Claudia as it continued its path around her. Almost like a predator stalking its prey, its body now long enough to encircle her entirely, several times over.  **“** **_I am here to_ ** **serve** **_you_ ** **.”**

“W-Who are you?” Claudia had choked, vision blurry from the tears that flooded her eyes.

**“** **_My name is not important_ ** **,”** the creature said, coming to a stop directly in front of Claudia, meeting her gaze. Something must've flickered behind her irises,  **"** **_But I understand you may find it hard to trust me without a name. I am_ ** **Aaravos."**

The bugs head moved left and right over Viren's body as Aaravos spoke, as if inspecting him.  **“** **_Together we can save him, and keep your family together_ ** **.”**

In hindsight, Claudia was dumbfounded at how easily she’d been swayed by Aaravos' words, but could instantly see how Viren had found comfort and power in having the bug constantly present. It was like it’s voice, and it’s presence, were grounding her. Feeding her strength.

“W-What do I need to do?” She croaked, her throat already feeling the effects of the guttural scream she had been unable to prevent previously.

If it were possible, the bug appeared to smirk at her, it's vertically formed mouth stretching creepily in a way that span Claudia's head like vertigo.  **“** **_It’s simple, we just need to find a…_ ** **volunteer.”**

Claudia’s skin crawled at the intonation and euphemism laced in the way the voice hissed out  _ volunteer _ , but it was like she was entranced.

So entranced that she drank the peculiar concoction that the creature had detailed to her how to make.

And then she had waited at the edge of the cave for an unfortunate soldier to wander too far away from the Storm Spire on patrol.

Probably on patrol for her. The boot was the only thing left of the guy.

Claudia blinked rapidly to clear her eyes from the threat the images posed to her. And swallowed hard to anchor herself.

Aaravos was right, she had saved her father, and kept what was left of her family together. She swiftly forced the thoughts of Soren firmly to the back of her mind, before her blood could boil at his betrayal. Albeit an illusionary betrayal, it still stung to her core how swiftly Soren had stepped in to stab her…  _ their _ father. And now, he was off playing house with  _ elves  _ and  _ dragons _ .

The exact vile creatures they had grown up fearing.

Claudia gritted her teeth and growled out her calming mantra repeatedly until she was grounded in the present. She  _ had _ to remain focused.

Claudia had a job to do, and Aaravos had been adamant that she must be emotionally and mentally on point to pull it off. Her gaze drifted to her father's prone form on the other side of the cave. He had only woken up briefly each day, when she forced him awake to eat and drink. The rest of the time he tossed and turned, muttering under his breath, deep in sleep.

Although Viren had hardly surfaced from his recovering slumber, Claudia could see vast improvements in his health, superficial recovery, at the very least. His bones had seemingly repaired to a natural position. The bleeding from the back of his head had long since stopped, and the wound was completely healed. His skin was devoid of bruises, and returned to its natural complexion.

From the outside, Viren looked as good as new. Claudia was a stark contrast. Whenever she went to fetch water from a nearby pond, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and winced. Her complexion was as pale as the white half of her hair, deep black bags hung under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Her eyes had taken on a dark tone, seemingly an after effect of the Dark Magic.

Just what damage had she done to herself?

Claudia daren't think about it.

Despite Viren looking like he had fully recovered, he still slept, tossing and turning, mumbling and moaning.

**"** **_His body has been through a great ordeal, both externally and internally_ ** **,** **_it will take a while for our magic to fully heal him,_ ** **”** Aaravos had reassured her, the day after they had completed the spell, as she had raised her concerns about Viren's wellbeing, Aaravos' eyes glowing slightly as he observed Viren's form. Those eyes stopped glowing and swiftly locked onto Claudia's.  **_"So fret not, child, as there is work to be done."_ **

Claudia's brow furrowed in confusion. "What work? Surely we wait for dad to recover?"

The bug appeared to smirk at her.  **_"Yes, your father has plans, but there is something we need to recover in order for him to execute any of them."_ **

Claudia felt a ball of dread drop into her stomach, and her gaze inadvertently drifted to the exit of the cave, where the Storm Spire was visible in the distance. She'd already failed to retrieve the Dragon Prince once, and that was when she'd had Soren to support her.

Now she was on her own.

**_"We don't need the dragonling, not anymore,"_ ** Aaravos continued, as if sensing Claudia's concerns, the prospect of sending a shiver down her spine.  **_"We must recover your father's staff."_ **

Claudia's head whipped back round to Aaravos, confusion etched into her expression. She then did a quick once over of the cave, and mentally kicked herself for not noticing that her dad's everpresent device was… well… no longer present.

"What's so important about the staff in dad's plans?" Claudia queried, refocusing her attention on Aaravos.

**_"Why, it was a gift of course,"_ ** Aaravos replied playfully. Claudia's eyebrows shot up.

"A gift? But dad never said… he said it was passed down to him through the generations… how do you know it's a gift?" Claudia asked. Her father could've simply told Aaravos it was a gift, but Viren hadn't told  _ her  _ that.

Aaravos chuckled arrogantly.  **_"Why, because it was a gift from me of course."_ **

Claudia's mouth dropped open in shock. Questions flying around her brain. How long had Viren and Aaravos been in league with each other? How had the staff been a gift from Aaravos when Viren had said it was passed through their lineage? Was Aaravos lying? If not, how old  _ was  _ Aaravos? What had happened to the staff and where was it now? How was she going to retrieve it?

**_"I can imagine you have questions?"_ ** Aaravos suggested, turning away from Claudia and starting to pace around the cave.

A tense silence dropped over them, as Claudia's mouth remained parted in shock, and she attempted to collect her thoughts and formulate her questions.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Aaravos turned back to face her, amusement evident on the creatures face.  **_"Lie? I never lie."_ **

His tone suggested otherwise, but Claudia made a snap judgement to believe whatever answers he would provide, after all, he had provided her with the power and magic to save her father.

"How did you gift the staff to my father?" Claudia queried, her gaze falling onto the man in question as she spoke. "Dad told me it was passed down the generations."

There was a momentary quiet, disturbed only by the 'tap-tap-tap' of the bugs pacing, who again, seemed to be smirking at Claudia.  **_"He was right, of course. I crafted it and gifted it to one of your ancestors, quite a long time ago."_ **

At Aaravos' words, Claudia's jaw swiftly dropped again. She gulped, throat feeling dry as she loaded her next question. "How long ago?"

The caterpillar paused in its pacing briefly.  **_"I… do not know,"_ ** he answered, tone dripping in doubt and confusion.  **_"Time is an enigma where I am."_ **

This raised even more questions for Claudia, but she swiftly compartmentalised the information, and told herself to go down that route later, and opened her mouth to ask another question, when Aaravos' smug voice cut her off.

**_"It was around the time I gifted humans Dark Magic…"_ **

The creature was _ definitely  _ smirking at her this time, arrogance oozing off its voice and posture. Claudia's eyes were wide as saucers.

Dark magic was centuries old… which meant…

Her mind suddenly recalled a book she had read back in the Katolis castle library…

The fallen star… the lost city of Elarion… and the name that danced around the page, around her mind, like those little grey squiggly things that popped up in Claudia's eyes if she dazed out.

"You… were around at the time of Elarion?" Claudia murmured quietly, shock and awe dripping off her voice. She hadn't thought she'd spoken loudly enough for Aaravos to hear her, but his arrogant demeanour was suddenly replaced by one of shock.

**_"You are aware of Elarion?"_ **

"Just what I've read in the odd text, there's a lot of speculation amongst historians, but many seem to suggest it was where humans discovered Dark Magic…" Claudia answered quietly, suddenly very self-conscious about her knowledge of history. Now that she seemed to be talking to something that was  _ alive  _ back then.

**_"Not discovered… were_ ** **gifted** **_,"_ ** Aaravos reminded her smugly, the smirk and arrogance swiftly returning.

"R-right…" Claudia stammered, she seemed to get struck by a wave of vertigo as her head spun. "W-what are you?" She questioned weakly, blinking slowly to try and regain focus on the caterpillar, which in a moment of brief clarity amongst the many questions that bounced around her head, became obvious that it was just a vessel for Aaravos.

**_"I am a Startouch elf,"_ ** Aaravos answered, earning a small gasp from Claudia.

Startouch elves were detailed in textbooks to be incredibly scarce.

How exactly had her father encountered this one? And where was  _ he _ ?

**_"I do not know,"_ ** was the answer Claudia received when she vocalised the latter question.  **_"I was imprisoned here by Avizandum for my generosity,"_ ** he added bitterly.

The questions flowed out of Claudia without any resistance, her curiosity firmly peaked.

"Why is the staff so important for me to retrieve?"

**_"Your father and I had cornered the whelp of the Dragon Prince on the Pinnacle and started to drain it's magic, but the spell was broken before we could finish. Some of that magic is trapped in the staff, we need it to complete our goals."_ **

"How did the spell get broken?" Claudia's brow furrowed, and dread built in her stomach as she predicted the answer. Aaravos seemed to growl.

**_"Viren got tackled over the edge, and the staff remained on the Pinnacle."_ **

Well, Claudia hadn't been expecting that, and a long gasp escaped her. There hadn't been another body near Viren's when she found him, so who had tackled him? And what had become of them?

"Who did it?" Claudia asked in low, angry tone.

**_"The Moonshadow elf."_ **

Claudia was momentarily stunned, before fury blazed into life inside her gut, flowing around her body like blood pumping through her veins. It was bad enough she had taken Callum from her, but now the vile elf had killed her father and had caused Claudia so much physical, emotional and mental pain to bring him back.

**_"Remain calm, child!"_ ** Aaravos voice snapped through the cave, drawing Claudia briefly out of her rage.

“How did she survive?!” She growled viciously. Aaravos didn’t seem to question how Claudia knew the elf was alive, and she was grateful for it, as she didn’t really feel like explaining her dreams.

**_“I’m not sure what it was, but something with large brown wings swooped down and caught her. But our mission requires you to infiltrate the spire, and retrieve the staff,"_ ** Aaravos added, his tone swiftly levelling back our to normal.  **_"But in order to do so, I require a new form, so I can assist you. And_ ** **you** **_must control your emotions."_ **

The caterpillar turned away from her and venture towards the far side of the cave, climbing up onto the wall.

"What do you mean a new form?" Claudia asked quietly, faintly scared of another outburst. Her blood still boiled with anger, but she managed to restrain it by focusing on the prospect of some action soon.

**_"You will soon see,"_ ** Aaravos replied cryptically, as his vessel started spewing silk from its mandibles. Claudia watched, entranced, as the creature went to work forming what appeared to be a cocoon when a worrying question surged into her mind.

“What are  _ your  _ aims?” She asked, raising a brow towards Aaravos’ vessel, who stopped in its tracks and turned it’s body slightly towards her, almost giving her the side-eye before its gaze fell to the floor.

**“** **_To be free,”_ ** Aaravos replied hauntingly quietly, before looking back up at Claudia.  **“** **_To get my revenge. The same as you, I imagine.”_ **

The bug quickly went back to work, after breaking out of what came across as a wistful trance, and Aaravos spoke again before Claudia could recover her thoughts quickly enough to question his motives further.

**_"Focus yourself on controlling your emotions, and tending to your father. We will set out when I am ready."_ **

And that is exactly what Claudia had done for the past week since her long and mind-bogglingly shocking conversation with Aaravos.

Claudia was ready. Now, she was just waiting for Aaravos.

That conversation had happened before her father had first surfaced from his slumber, the only time that he had awoken of his own accord.

Time was peculiar for Claudia in that cave, as she spent what felt like an eternity on her own, focusing her mind, training herself in an attempt to keep her emotions firmly in check as they infiltrate the Storm Spire.

She spent her days meditating, collecting firewood and water, spot washing herself in the creek, hunting for food, and meditating.

Lots and lots of meditating.

Until, finally, Aaravos was ready.

Claudia was dragged out of one of her repetitive dreams by a sickening ripping sound, that sent a shiver down her spine as she slowly shrugged off the lingering sleepiness. She blinked rapidly to clear the fog from her vision, as another horrible slicing sound reached her ears, causing her to sit up abruptly, the cloak she had been using as a makeshift blanket flopping to the floor.

Claudia rubbed her eyes vigorously, and once she had successfully rubbed all the sleep out, she turned her attention to where Aaravos’ cocoon was.

Well, where it  _ used  _ to be. One singular, long, thick, pulsing strand dangled flimsily from the wall, flashing lamely, and dulling with every pulse. The rest was in tatters on the floor, a large bump in the middle of the pile, like somebody had stuffed a couple of pillows underneath their quilt.

“A-Aaravos…?” Claudia called out nervously, slowing pushing herself up from her slumped position, and resting her back against the cave wall she had slept next to.

She heard a faint groan from the far side of the cave, emanating from the remnants of Aaravos’ cocoon. There was an unusual fluttering sound, and the fragments of the cocoon started to fall away from the lump. Claudia rose up onto her feet to get a better view of the rustling pile.

Claudia let loose a loud gasp when the remaining remains fell to the floor, revealing the product of Aaravos’ cocoon.

The head of the creature remained predominantly the same, with is long white eyelids stretching across the majority of its head and the four, long curving horns still protruded from its skull. It had the same vertically formed mouth with two mandibles. The main part of its body remained like a long, purple tube, all with nebula like patterns on. The big difference to its face was situated just above its mouth, in the form of a curling  proboscis, also purple, which curled upwards towards the forehead of the creature, which was roughly the thickness of a pinky finger.

But it had transformed into a butterfly-esque creature. Wings stretched out from the back of its ‘torso,’ and six long, thin legs emerged from the other side. There was a large semi-circle pattern on each wing, almost like the side of a lime wedge, the outer part was a deep dark purple, the inside lighter, but both parts had stars dotted across them.

**“** **_It is time, child,_ ** **”** Aaravos’ voice rang through the cave, as the creature stood up on its legs, ruffling its wings.

Claudia estimated that if the butterfly stretched out its wings, the size of both of them combined would be the same height as  _ her _ stood upright. Its body was the length of one of her legs, making Claudia wonder how much energy and magic it had used up in its metamorphosis, as the creature was much larger before it had encased itself in the cocoon.

Her heart rate picked up as the creature turned towards her, and started walking over, all the while shaking its wings. Like it was stretching them. Its proboscis unfurled in and out at the same time that it ruffled its wings.

Claudia gulped down the nerves that the vessels movements instilled in her, and took a deep calming breath. Her meditative training coming into use far earlier than she had anticipated.

"What's the plan? How are we going to get up there without anyone noticing? There’s bound to be guards on rotation now the Dragon Prince has been returned." Claudia asked, and to her credit, her voice came out steady and strong, which helped to further steady her emotions.

Again, the vessel’s vertical mouth quivered into a sly smirk.  **“** **_We’ll walk right up those stairs and in under their noses.”_ **

Claudia’s entire body froze, and a lump of nerves formed in her throat as the creature stepped onto her leg and started to climb up her body. She quickly used the calming techniques she had honed over the previous week or so to calm her rapidly beating heart and quell the panic that had arisen in her.

The butterfly settled in the middle of her back, and Claudia noted with some surprise that the vessel was largely weightless. She wouldn’t have even known it was there if not for the large wings that she could catch in her peripheral vision whenever Aaravos decided to stretch them out.

**“** **_For this to work, we must be completely in sync,”_ ** Aaravos hissed into her ear, the words causing goosebumps to form on Claudia’s arms.  **“** **_Will you allow me to make a connection between us?”_ **

Claudia’s brow furrowed with concern, which she swiftly gulped down, along with the knot of nerves that was still lingering in her throat. Her eyes naturally drifted to her father’s prone form. He needed her to succeed here, and Aaravos would help her.

“Yes,” she answered firmly.

Claudia missed the big smirk that grew on the creatures face.  **“** **_Excellent,_ ** **”** Aaravos purred.  **“** **_Prepare yourself, this will sting briefly.”_ **

He didn’t give her time to prepare before there was a sharp prick in the back of her neck, causing a quick gasp out of Claudia’s mouth. She gripped her hands tightly as the pain passed, and took a deep breath to help it subside.

There was a brief flash of a face in her vision. Purple eyes with yellow irises, white hair and eyebrows. Glittering stars streaked across their cheeks like freckles.

“A-Aaravos?” Claudia gasped, but the face was dispelled from her vision as quickly as it appeared.

**_“Let us depart,”_ ** Aaravos commanded, and Claudia swiftly broke into a stride, directly towards the Storm Spire.

But she was barely in control of her body.

“W-What’s happening?” She demanded, her breathing rapidly edging towards hyperventilating.

**“** **_We are in sync, Claudia, our power and minds are connected,”_ ** Aaravos explained, raising Claudia’s right arm as he spoke, and Claudia felt a surge of energy in her mind, causing her head to spin.

**“Mystica-occultatum!”** Aaravos and Claudia’s voices rang out in unison, as brig ht, white energy formed at her fingertips, which Aaravos made her circle over her head. The energy surrounded her in a helix, and there was a startling flash of light which momentarily dazed Claudia.

When her head stopped spinning, and she had blinked her vision clear, opening her eyes once more, nothing appeared to have changed around her.

**“** **_And now we walk in right under their noses,”_ ** Aaravos hissed with glee, causing more confusion from Claudia.

“What was that?” She asked, as the duo passed the remains of Thunder. Claudia felt a spike of anger from the connection in her neck, as Aaravos’ creature glared at Thunder.

**“** **_That was a Moon spell, nobody will be able to see us,_ ** **”** Aaravos explained, but his voice was distant, uninterested, as the vessel continued to give Thunder a vicious look.

If looks could kill, Thunder would be dead all over again.

The rage coursing through their connection reminded Claudia of what Aaravos had told her before his vessel had entered its metamorphosis.

“You said Avizandum imprisoned you for giving humans Dark Magic…” Claudia wondered out loud. “Is Avizandum who you want revenge against?”

Aaravos huffed in amusement.  **“** **_I will drain his spawn for all its magic and share it with your father,”_ ** Aaravos replied viciously.  **_“But Avizandum is not the only creature that will be the target of my vengeance.”_ **

He didn’t willingly share any information, as the pair started their ascent up the spire.

Claudia focussed on keeping her emotions under control as they climbed the stairs in silence. She was slightly surprised they hadn’t bumped into any guards patrolling.

Claudia had completely lost track of time when she felt a spike of interest through her and Aaravos’ connection, and she glanced up to see an archway, with runes spread across it.

She once again felt Aaravos raise her arm and another surge of energy through her body, but this time located in her torso.

**“Ventus spiralis!”** They cried together, as her fingertip glowed and Aaravos drew a backwards S in the air, with a flick off the top of the curve and the bottom of the curve.

She recognised the sensation as Sky Magic, before her lungs seemed to drain of air, and she gasped drastically, falling to her knees. Panic flared up in her once again as she desperately struggled for air.

And as quickly as the breathlessness and panic arose, it dissipated, and Claudia took a deep breath.

**“** **_Are you okay, child?”_ ** Aaravos asked. Claudia slowly nodded as she relished in the sensation of air passing through her throat once more.  **“** **_That spell will allow you to breathe at the Pinnacle,”_ ** he explained briefly.  **“** **_Now prepare yourself, we are surely to encounter others soon.”_ **

Claudia nodded, swallowing heavily to settle herself from the panic and to steel herself.

**_“If your emotions get the better of you up there, I will not be able to sustain the concealing spell,”_ ** Aaravos told her, as she struggled to her feet and restarted their climb.

“I won’t fail,” Claudia said firmly, earning a pleased smile from Aaravos’ vessel.

Her resolve was swiftly tested when they reached a plateau, with the main entrance to the Storm Spire, and Claudia could hear faint clashes of swords, and from her position on the far side of the canyon - a large wooden bridge separating her and Aaravos from the entrance, she saw Soren being forced back, his sword stretched above his head in a defensive stance.

Worry automatically flared up in her stomach, which was replaced by anger as the familiar form of her most hated person stepped into view, her curved swords outstretched and a cocky smirk on her face. The vile Moonshadow elf.

**_“Calm yourself!”_ ** Aaravos snapped in her ear, and Claudia was startled out of her rage and took a deep breath to prevent it from rising again.

Claudia kept her breathing technique active as they crossed the bridge, carefully and quietly, but couldn’t contain her wince as the elf lunged forward and her blades clashed with Soren’s again.

“C’mon Soren, a’ve faced tougher tests from grannies!” The elf taunted, causing a scowl to form on Claudia’s face. How  _ dare  _ she talk to Soren like that?

But Soren just  _ grinned  _ at the elf, their father’s  _ killer _ . “I’ve got plenty left in the tank!” He exclaimed cockily, rolling his shoulders and bringing his sword back up.

Claudia held back a growl of anger that threatened to escape her throat, but swiftly returned to her breathing techniques, but that didn’t help the bubble of nerves in her gut as she entered the spire.

Her brother was only feet away from her now, but neither of them seemed to notice her presence, despite her breathing being relatively loud.

**“** **_Yes, the spell conceals our voices too, but you_ ** **must** **_remain focused,”_ ** Aaravos emphasised, as Claudia carefully stepped around the duelling pair, skirting the edge of the room to ensure they don’t bump into her.

“How am I going to find his staff?” Claudia unintentionally whispered. Even though she’d just been assured they couldn’t be heard, she remained overly cautious.

She heard Aaravos hum.  **“** **_I can sense it, allow me to guide us.”_ **

Claudia nodded and felt a strange sensation wash over her once more as Aaravos took control of her motion, and guided her through into a separate room off to the side of where her brother and the elf were fighting.

They stepped quietly into the side room and Claudia let out a sigh of relief she wasn’t aware she was holding. 

**“** **_Good work, child,”_ ** Aaravos praised.  **_“I am impressed.”_ **

A small smile briefly stretched onto Claudia’s face, but that was wiped out when she heard large wings pumping rapidly, like something large was preparing to land nearby.

“Good work today, Callum,” Claudia heard an unfamiliar voice praise from behind her, and she couldn’t restrain her curiosity as she peeked back into the room they had just exited.

And what she saw shocked her to her core. Callum had wings.

Not just any wings. Big  _ brown  _ wings.

Her head spun as a wave of nausea pulsed in her stomach.

Callum had saved the elf, and let her father fall to his death.

Callum had killed her father just as much as the elf had.

Bile rose in her throat as she unconsciously started stumbling back in the room, away from Callum.

Claudia’s head was so fuzzy, with so many thoughts and questions flying about, but also a peculiar sense of worry, which piqued her interest.

Aaravos was worried, and she could feel the vessel bristling on her back as she looked at Callum.

She quickly became aware of white particles flickering around her, and Claudia swiftly came to the realisation that it was the concealment spell fading away. Claudia turned sharply away from the room that contained Callum, Soren and the elf, and took deep calming breaths once more.

There was silence between her and Aaravos for a few moments, before the latter spoke once more.  **“** **_Very well done, you managed to bring us both back into concealment.”_ **

Claudia just nodded in response, working very hard to keep her thoughts and emotions in check. Her eyes darted around the room they were in, and hope flared in her chest as her eyes fell on the familiar form of Viren’s staff, propped up against the far wall.

It was resting right next to what Claudia recognised as Callum’s bag. She swiftly headed towards it and picked it up, smiling widely as she inspected its condition.

She felt Aaravos bristle once more.

**_“Quickly, child, search that bag,”_ ** Aaravos hissed into her ear, and he swiftly took over control of her limbs once again, resting the staff back where it was and picking up Callum’s bag, rifling through it quietly. Claudia felt her hand wrap around a spherical object, and heard Aaravos gasp as they pulled it out of the bag.

It was a small white cube, with symbols on each of its six sides. Claudia’s eyes widened as she recognised the item from her dreams. She felt pure joy course through her connection with Aaravos.

**_“Finally…”_ ** He whispered dreamily, his pure delight evident in his tone. Claudia was almost pulled into a trance by Aaravos' happiness, but her focus swiftly became alert to the sound of approaching footsteps.

Out of pure instinct, she snatched up Viren's staff with her free hand whirled around to face the door, her left hand intensely clenched around the mysterious cube.

"... Ibis said he's never had a student pick up magic this quickly!" She caught the end of Callum's excited exclamation.

"Ya've always had a knack fer it," the elf replied, pride evident in her voice.

Claudia ground her teeth as the pair entered the room hand in hand. She had to fight back a gasp at Callum's appearance. The wings had disappeared, leaving him in just a maroon sleeveless tunic, revealing surprisingly toned arms, with three carefully crafted white runes up both sides.

But the most surprising thing was the distinct lack of his treasured scarf.

Callum glanced back over his shoulder into the room that Soren had remained in, and his voice dropped drastically in tone. "How's Soren?" Callum asked with deep concern.

The elf shrugged, drawing Claudia's attention to Callum's scarf wrapped around her neck. The realisation required Claudia to take another long calming breath to keep her emotions from overwhelming her, especially the natural concern that arose from Callum's question about her brother.

"He's distracted, ah can tell from his fightin'," the elf answered  _ sadly _ , almost as if she actually cared. "Can ya blame him? We still haven't found…"

It hung in the air, and Claudia could see Callum's shoulders visibly tighten at the unspoken ending.

Oh.

Of course. They were talking about her and Viren.

"He's got to be gone… surely," Callum whispered, barely audible, his eyes fixed firmly on the elf's face; fear, concern and love all evident in his expression. "There's no way I'm letting him take you from me."

He sounded so sure of it, so  _ confident _ , so unlike the Callum that Claudia had grown up with.

The elf carefully placed her hand on Callum's cheek, her expression soft and loving as she stared into Callum's eyes. "Ah know you won't."

Callum smiled softly at the elf, before his eyes seemed to drift over to where Claudia was stood, causing a nervous lump to leap into her throat. Callum's expression shifted to one of horror and Claudia felt fear rise in her stomach.

Could he see her? Or was there just a floating scarf.

"The staff's gone!" Callum exclaimed, tearing himself out of the loving embrace with the elf and shooting over towards Claudia.

She felt Aaravos' vessel rustle on her back, and anxiety coursed through their connection. Claudia swiftly sidestepped Callum's lerch, and paced across the room to keep some distance from them.

But Callum's and the elf's attentions remained where Claudia  _ had  _ been, to her immense relief.

They couldn't see her, nor the staff.

**_"We_ ** **must** **_go_ ** **,"** Aaravos insisted. Claudia nodded silently, not daring to speak, and hastily made her way to the exit.

She threw a cursory, sad glance towards Soren, who was now sat on a step in the main entrance of the Spire, sharpening his sword.

Claudia swiftly walked across the bridge, throwing nervous glances over her shoulder to see if they were being followed, keeping her breathing rhythmic to quell the fear and anxiety that was rolling around her stomach.

Breathe. Look. Breathe. Look.

She repeated that process until long after they'd passed back under the archway, and no one was pursuing them.

And she repeated the process until long after they'd passed by Thunder's remains, and still, no one was pursuing them.

It was only when, after what felt like an eternity, Claudia finally staggered back into the cave, lungs and legs burning, that she stopped throwing wary glances over her shoulder.

She breathed heavily, doubled over, leaning on the staff. She was vaguely away of the white particles swirling around her once more, a sign that the concealing spell was wearing off.

"C-claudia?" Her attention instantly snapped up at the sound of the feeble voice. "W-what's happened to you?"

Her father was propping himself up against the wall of the cave, hand resting on his stomach.

"Dad!" Claudia cried out tiredly, rushing over and throwing her arms carefully around his neck. The staff clattered to the floor, but her left hand remained clasped around the cube. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned, leaning back away from Viren after a long, one-sided hug.

"I feel fine," Viren responded, sounding surprised. "But heavily fatigued. How are you, Claudia? Where have you been? Where is-"

**_"Your daughter and I have done remarkable things."_ **

Claudia jumped at the sound of Aaravos' voice, having completely forgotten about his presence in her pure relief at Viren being awake.

Viren's eyes widened as they drifted to Claudia's back, and she could see them taking in Aaravos' new form, shock etched into his expression.

**_"Together, we have infiltrated the Storm Spire and retrieved your staff,"_ ** Aaravos informed Viren.  **_"As well as something of even_ ** **greater** **_importance,"_ ** Aaravos purred proudly, and Claudia could sense his excitement growing.  **_"Come, child, our final task together."_ **

The way Aaravos hissed out final filled Claudia with a sense of dread.

She gasped as she suddenly stood bolt upright, and turned entirely away from her father, Aaravos taking full control of her movements.

"What's happening?" Viren demanded, attempting to sit up, but groaning with fatigue. Aaravos chuckled deeply, sending another wave of fear through Claudia.

**_"Fret not, Viren, your daughter will be fine,"_ ** Aaravos assured, bending Claudia over and finally releasing the cube, placing it carefully onto the ground, he then made her pick up the staff.  **_"And so will I,"_ ** he hissed, excitement oozing out of every word.

Aaravos drew a series of runes in the air with Viren's staff, the purple gem pulsing with energy as he did so.

Claudia let out a scream as the runes formed in the air, as various waves of energy coursed through her body, starting with her head, then her torso, then her stomach. Tears blurred her vision, and her head span as she was barraged by pain, vaguely aware of her father calling out her name.

With each rune Aaravos drew, a new wave coursed through her body, and a corresponding light illuminated on the cube.

Until finally, thankfully, he stopped creating them, and every single light shone in unison, brighter and brighter. The cube started shaking.

Claudia let out a gasp of pain as the proboscis was ripped out of her neck, and she collapsed to the floor, all of her energy drained, tears streaming down her face. Her body started shaking with exhaustion as she sobbed on the ground.

She faintly heard a groan of joy from Aaravos, and glanced up to see the bug resting on the cube, which had grown  _ massively _ , so much that the top of the cube was touching the roof of the cave. It must've been around seven foot high.

Claudia's eyes widened in fear, but she swiftly had to shut them as the light became so overwhelmingly bright, and a deafening humming began.

The light and the noise grew so bright and loud, and a wave of heat rolled over her. All of those things combined almost overwhelmed her, but just when she didn't think she could take anymore, it all stopped, with a monumental crack.

There was a momentary silence, before there was several large bangs, like something heavy had fallen from a massive height.

Claudia anxiously cracked open her eyes.

The cube was in pieces on the floor of the cave, every single piece was steaming, which had caused a large mist to form around her.

"Claudia? Are you okay?" Her father's voice rang out. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but all she could manage was a pained groan, fatigue rolling all around her limbs, and her head felt like lead.

Before she could form a proper response, a familiar chuckle rang around the cave, and Claudia could faintly make out the silhouette of a figure in the middle of where the cube had been, crouched in a ball, also steaming.

The figure slowly stood upright, standing tall and proud, before it curled its midnight blue arm up slightly, which was covered in dancing stars, and snapped it's fingers, and the steam completely dissipated.

Claudia and Viren gasped in unison.

The figure towered over the familial pair, with a very dark blue tunic that had a white and black star straight in the middle of the torso. The tunic stretched down into a golden belt, and then into a purple shade. They wore a translucent cloak over the top.

They had long white flowing hair that reached the middle of their back, and two horns that split in the middle, with the back half curving up slightly further than the inside horn, almost like an open crabs claw.

As Claudia’s eyes adjusted well enough to see the figure's eyes, she let out another large gasp as she recognised the yellow and purple eyes staring back at her.

  
**_“At last,”_ ** Aaravos purred into the cave, a violent smirk dancing onto his face under the sparkling freckle like stars.  **_“I’m free.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts:  
> 1\. The song title are lyrics from Sleep Token's song Blood Sport.  
> 2\. Aaravos' bug is apparently designed off the caterpillar form of the Polyura Athamas, which is what I designed the butterfly form off.  
> 3\. I really think that Callum's cube is the key to freeing Aaravos, requiring all 6 primal sources to be used at the same time, but I can't see Aaravos coming out of the cocoon.  
> 4\. The proboscis of the butterfly is based off Beautifly's from Pokémon, just flipped the other way.  
> 5\. Startouch elves are described as having powers of divination, basically meaning they can glimpse or sense someone's futures, if you notice in 3x09, Aaravos frowns deeply when he notices Rayla on the Pinnacle, sensing she'd be a threat. When Aaravos sees Callum, his vessel "bristles" - he senses that Callum is going to be a big threat to him in the future, but doesn't know how. This is my subtle prediction at what I imagine will be the actual final battle - Aaravos against Callum.
> 
> If you have any prompt requests or further questions, k have a Tumblr! - @if-in-another-life


End file.
